When turning or changing lanes, a driver of a moving vehicle often needs to look both the front and the back of the vehicle at the same time. It may be easy for the driver to overlook certain places such as blind spots. If there are other vehicles in blind spots of the moving vehicle, it could add danger to the driver. Therefore, in recent years, detecting other vehicles in the blind spots of a moving vehicle has been a research hotspot. Some techniques use parking radar installed at the side or top of a vehicle to perform the detection, while some other techniques use an on-vehicle camera to capture images of the blind spot and to display the images on a screen, and so on. These techniques may have significant limitations. For example, the driver may be required to watch the display screen when turning or changing lanes, which often does not fit the driver's usual driving habits. Therefore, there is a need for new systems and methods for detecting objects in the blind spots of a moving vehicle.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.